


Silver Platter or Poisoned Chalice?

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Casual Sex, Come Facial, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pretend It's Him, Top Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Harry resist Scorpius Malfoy throwing himself at his feet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Platter or Poisoned Chalice?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> Written for Round 1 of [HP_ShoreofAngst](http://hp-shoreofangst.livejournal.com/) on LJ, for [this prompt](http://hp-shoreofangst.livejournal.com/6065.html?thread=13489#t13489) by _Melodic_
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://hp-shoreofangst.livejournal.com/9651.html)

Harry was well aware that he had a type. He’d long since given up fighting it when he went looking around the clubs for a lay. In his own defence, it wasn’t always tall, slender, pale-skinned and blond-haired men. Sometimes, it was more an attitude that caught his attention. That over-enunciated, well-educated way of speaking. Pointed, aristocratic features. Maybe just the proud, confident way they held themselves. He’d bring them home, or go back to their place, they’d have a bit of fun and Harry would send them off or Apparate home. He would drift off to sleep easily, sated and content. Then, morning would happen.

Harry hated mornings in general, but particularly _those_ mornings. His knees would ache, sometimes his arse too depending on exactly what he’d been up to the night before, but he knew those pains wouldn’t last. It was the aching emptiness he felt that really ruined his day. Harry had tried to pin down the cause, but the more he tried to think about it, the greater the number of unpleasant and conflicting emotions he managed to identify. There just seemed to be no getting it out of his system. Or getting _him_ out of his system, rather.

Things had been much worse since Al and his best friend had decided to stay for the summer, while they looked for a flat together. Handsome, graceful and self-assured, Scorpius really did tick all the boxes. The fact that he was also nearly half Harry’s age, his son’s best friend and his enemy’s son bothered Harry, of course. Apparently though, his libido didn’t care about his moral objections.

He’d tried to stay out of their way, mostly. It was ridiculous, really. At Harry’s age, despite being freshly divorced and finally free to do as he pleased in his own house, he had ended up having to adjust his routines to suit Al and Scorpius. Not that the boys had asked him to, or were even aware of it, probably. Harry simply couldn’t risk bumping into Scorpius on the landing in nothing but a towel again.

It didn’t help that the damn kid was actually a pretty decent human being, despite his dad still being a prize prick. Talking to him just felt easy; you didn’t feel judged, or patronised, or wrongfooted when speaking with him. When making conversation with Scorpius, it wasn't so difficult to forget that he was a Malfoy. Well, if you closed your eyes…

Harry sighed. He was supposed to be relaxing, this evening. The kids were out and he was tucked up in his favourite armchair with an erotic novel and a bottle of Firewhisky and yet again his mind had drifted to Scorpius. Usually, he would have gone out looking for a lay, but it didn’t feel right with Al home. He’d be mortified if Al came back and Harry had to introduce him to a man whose name he couldn’t even remember. He could have gone to someone else’s, but what if Al needed him? They were only just of age, what if they got too drunk and tried to Apparate? No, best Harry stayed at home. Alone. He sighed again.

The whoosh of the Floo startled Harry from his thoughts but he instinctively grabbed and raised his wand. Scorpius stumbled out, brushing off the soot and straightening himself out before surveying the room. His white shirt was untucked but he was otherwise well-dressed, in smart jeans and a striking cobalt blue blazer. When his eyes landed upon Harry, wand still raised, he let out a small gasp before looking away with a shy smile.

“Evening, Mr Potter,” he mumbled, shuffling slightly from foot to foot.

“Is everything alright? Where’s Al?”

“Oh! No, don’t worry, everything’s fine,” Scorpius looked at him reassuringly when he spoke, and Harry relaxed, laying his wand back down on the arm of the chair.

“So, why are you back so early?” It wasn’t exactly _early_ —it was gone midnight—but the fact that Scorpius had left before Al, before the night was through, caught Harry as strange.

Scorpius flopped down gracefully onto the sofa with a huff. He undid the top few buttons of his white shirt and slipped off his brown leather loafers before sinking back into the cushions, knees casually spread. “I’d just had enough, really. Fed up with all the girls who can’t take a hint.” 

Harry smiled, he knew how frustrating unwelcome attention could be, if for different reasons. “Ah, yes. The mystery girl you’re hung up on.”

Scorpius gave an incredulous laugh, “Where the fuck did you get that idea?”

Harry was a little taken aback. Scorpius usually phrased himself with more respect when speaking to Harry. It even felt oddly formal at times. Harry put it down to the alcohol, making Scorpius feel more relaxed.

“Uh, Al said he was sure you were hung up over someone, but you wouldn’t really talk about it.” Scorpius seemed slightly tenser at that, before he covered it with a smile.

“Well, yes, there’s that, but… I’m gay. I’m surprised Al didn’t mention it.”

“Oh,” said Harry’s mouth. _’Shit’_ added Harry’s brain. “Does… Does your father know?”

A smile tugged at one corner of Scorpius’s mouth. “Why do you think I’m here for the summer? I need a break from all the ‘duty to the family name’ speeches...”

“Right.” Best steer clear of that, then. “So, it’s a guy you’re hung up on?”

Scorpius looked unsure, his bottom lip caught between his teeth before replying with a sigh, “Yeah, but he’s definitely straight.”

“Ah. Yeah, that’s certainly a bummer,” Harry grimaced. “But you’ll find someone. You’re—y’know, an attractive guy, and…” Harry lost his train of thought. Scorpius was giving him this calculating look that unnerved him some how. When the smirk started to form, Harry realised what was so disconcerting.

It was his father’s look. Draco’s look.

Scorpius sat up, shifting forward on the sofa and resting his elbows on his knees. “Are you still pining after my father, Mr Potter?”

“Pining?” Harry choked out, “I was never—Your father is an attractive man, yes. But as far as I’m concerned, that is all he’s got going for him.”

“But you did ask him out.”

“Yes, because I thought he was a changed man—”

“And he turned you down,” he said as he stood and elegantly shrugged off his blazer.

“If he hadn’t, we wouldn’t have got past a first date anyway. Not once I’d realised that he’s still the same little shit he was back in school. No offence.”

Scorpius laid his blazer across the back of the sofa, eyes on Harry as he approached. He perched on the arm of Harry’s chair, not quite touching.

“But you still find him attractive. You find _me_ attractive, don’t you, Mr Potter?”

Shit. What the hell was happening? This was his son’s best mate, barely of age, offering himself up to Harry as, what? Some kind of substitute for the man Harry wanted and couldn’t have? Offering to play the role of his own father? The kid was drunk, swaying where he sat, for fuck’s sake!

Drunk, yes, but he knew exactly what he was doing. It was there in the confident way he stretched over to brace his hand on the other arm of the chair. The way he leaned in towards Harry, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. It was there in those steel grey eyes, hungry and calculating. In the raspy whisper of his voice, as he said: “I wouldn’t turn you down… Harry.”

He needed to put a stop to this. He needed to talk sense into him, but Scorpius’s undone buttons exposed such a gorgeous pale expanse of neck and collarbone. The way he was leaning over Harry caused his untucked shirt to ruck up, showing a teasing stretch of skin and hip bone and when Harry opened his mouth, all that would come out was, “Call me Potter.”

“Potter.” Scorpius grinned, leaning forward just a little more.

“Malfoy,” Harry barely whispered, and then soft lips were on his, parting eagerly, tongue tasting of booze and something sour, like cherries. Before Harry’s logical brain could catch up with what was happening, he suddenly had a lap full of teenager, rubbing up against him. They both groaned as Scorpius finally got the angle right, grinding their cocks together through their trousers.

Reluctantly, Harry pushed Scorpius back, holding him at arm's length by the shoulders. “We can’t…” he panted, “This is ridiculous, Scorpius. I’m far too old for you, this would hurt far too many people we care about and your father—”

“My father never needs to know. Anyway, I would have thought you’d jump at the opportunity to stick it to my father. What better way than fucking his son?” Scorpius smirked suggestively, still rocking his hips.

“It’s… It’s so very _wrong_.”

“Mmhm… And isn’t that what makes it so hot?” He leant in again, brushing his lips against Harry’s.

“Fuck…” Harry breathed. He was really in no state to fault the kid’s logic.

“Let me be your fantasy, Potter…” He kissed along Harry’s jaw to his ear, where he whispered, “And you can be mine.”

A reluctant groan of longing tore from Harry’s throat. “I’m going to hell for this,” he mumbled, before grabbing Scorpius round the waist and Apparating them to his bedroom.

They landed heavily on the bed, Scorpius laughing triumphantly as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his hands around his neck. Scorpius was a mass of clingy limbs and persistent kisses as Harry tried to lean back enough to wriggle their way further up the bed. He gave up halfway, grinding down against Scorpius as he kissed back hungrily, hands tangling in soft white-blond hair.

"Hang on,” Harry panted, struggling to pull back again, “have you done this before?"

"I can't see how it matters," Scorpius muttered, kissing and nipping at any bit of skin that he could.

"Well, I can. It's not a deal breaker or anything, I just want to know if you know what you like or if we're figuring this out together." Harry started hurriedly working on Scorpius’s shirt buttons to make it clear he had no intention of stopping now. Harry’s morality and self-control were long gone. He desperately wanted the boy beneath him, whatever way he could have him.

"I've messed around a bit,” he replied dismissively.

"But you're a virgin?"

Scorpius shuffled back, sitting up enough to shrug out of his shirt. "I know what I'm doing. I've already used the cleaning spell and all that."

"You want me to fuck you?" Harry knew he had failed at keeping the surprise and the hint of eagerness out of his voice. It had been a while since he fucked a virgin, but he felt so worked up already, he wasn’t sure he could muster the necessary patience.

"Yes," he muttered against Harry’s lips before pulling him into another rough kiss.

"Have you ever had someone else's fingers in your arse?" Harry asked as his own fingers got to work on Scorpius’s belt and flies.

“Uh-huh.” Scorpius wriggled out of his trousers. He wasn’t even wearing pants—had he planned this?

"Was it good?"

"It was alright,” he shrugged.

Harry sighed. "I'm not going to fuck you."

“What?!” Scorpius sounded ready for a full blown argument.

“Keep your hair on, I didn’t say we wouldn’t fuck. You can fuck me.” He grabbed his wand, wordlessly casting the cleaning spell and vanishing his clothes.

“Yeah?”

Harry summoned the lube and handed it to Scorpius. “Yeah,” he said with a wink, before shooing Scorpius aside and laying on his back, legs spread. “Is like this alright?”

“Uh, yeah,” Scorpius replied unsurely, kneeling between Harry’s legs and squeezing out a dollop of lube. His hand was shaking slightly as he reached out to run his fingers across Harry’s puckered entrance. Harry hummed in encouragement, canting his hips towards the contact.

With a smirk, Scorpius began to touch him more assuredly. He slid one slick finger inside slowly, gliding it gently back and forth. It was too slow, too gentle—everything about the action reeked of uncertainty and innocence. Internally, Harry started screaming at himself again that this was a kid. A naked, hot, legal and willing one, but a kid all the same. Not just the same age as Al, but his best friend. How would he feel if Al had sex with someone Harry’s age? His mind reeled and he quickly fought to wind it back in. This night was fucked up enough as it was without him picturing his son’s sex life.

Scorpius was frowning down at him, his finger nearly halted in its ministrations as he nervously eyed Harry’s wilting cock.

“Don’t take it personally,” Harry said with a small smile, taking himself in hand and stroking loosely. “It’s common for a guy’s cock to lose some of its enthusiasm when he’s got something up his arse.”

Scorpius nodded with a slight flush before turning his attention back to Harry’s hole. He teased a second finger against the rim, looking up questioningly. Harry nodded back, relaxing into the pillow and letting his eyes drift closed, focusing on the sensations.

“Just a little faster,” he quietly encouraged, and Scorpius complied. “Mm, that’s it, try and spread them a little.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that. Give me another finger now.” Scorpius started to press a third finger in and Harry winced. “Hang on, a little more lube.”

He watched Scorpius scrabble around for the tube, his white-blond hair falling softly over his eyes. He shoved it aside with the back of his hand before squeezing out more lube and pressing three fingers carefully inside Harry.

“It hurts?” Shit, he sounded so nervous, so… _green_.

“No, you’re doing great. It’s uncomfortable at first, it can hurt a bit, but it won’t last. It’s worth it.” Talking about it was proving to be quite the turn off. “Come here,” Harry beckoned, propping himself up on his elbows. He tried not to show his distaste as Scorpius wiped his fingers on Harry’s bedsheets and leaned over him uncertainly. He also noticed that he wasn’t the only one whose cock had lost some of its interest.

Harry reached out, cradling the back of Scorpius’s neck and pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss. The gasps and moans Harry pulled from Scorpius certainly renewed his vigour. Before he could think about what he was doing, his legs had wrapped around Scorpius’s waist and he was rutting up against him like a dog in heat.

Harry pulled out of the kiss, Scorpius’s hungry lips trying to chase after him. He took hold of Scorpius’s chin, gently guiding his face to the side so that he could kiss along his jaw to run his tongue around the shell of Scorpius’s ear.

“I’m ready, Malfoy,” he whispered, smiling at the visible shiver running down the young man’s spine. “Fuck me.”

Another fumbling grab for the lube, Scorpius’s hands were shaking lightly again. When Harry gently placed his hand over Scorpius’s, he looked up through his blond fringe.

“Let me have that.” Harry sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. “Lay down,” he said, straddling Scorpius’s hips as soon as he was on his back. He threw the tube aside, smoothing the small dollop in his palm over Scorpius’s prick. He writhed against the bed, bucking up into Harry’s fist.

“Is… is that enough?” he asked, eyeing his lightly lubed cock.

“It is for me,” Harry replied as he lined himself up. “I want to feel you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Scorpius muttered quietly as Harry started to press down onto him. His hands came up to Harry’s hips, brow furrowed and bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watched avidly. Harry shifted his knees, trying to find the right position, cupping his cock and balls to give Scorpius a better view.

“Harry,” Scorpius said in a quiet voice, but Harry kept his eyes shut, waiting for the ache to ebb before sinking further onto Scorpius’s slender prick.

“Potter,” he said more forcefully, “Get on with it, don’t be so gentle.”

“This isn’t for your benefit, Malfoy,” Harry muttered back, trying not to feel too irritated with the clueless kid. And he’d thought he would struggle for patience…

Scorpius went quiet, and probably red, but Harry still had his eyes closed as his buttocks came to rest on Scorpius’s thighs.

“Fuck,” groaned Scorpius, head thrown back. “That feels so… _fuck_!”

Harry grinned, grinding his arse down harder with a subtle gasp as Scorpius writhed and moaned beneath him. “You’re not going to last five minutes, Malfoy. Look at you, you’re desperate for it.”

He shifted his weight, balancing on his toes, hands braced either side of Scorpius’s head. “Just so we’re clear,” Harry said softly as Scorpius looked up at him, “I’m not letting you out of here until we’re _both_ satisfied.”

All Scorpius could manage was to groan and nod vigorously as Harry started to bounce slowly on his cock. Harry hoped that he was right, that Scorpius wouldn’t last long, because, as good as it felt, he knew his thighs wouldn’t be able to keep this up.

Scorpius arched, throwing his head back, fingers digging into Harry’s hips. Harry sped up, watching Scorpius’s face contort in pleasure as he thrust upward and shouted out his release.

Harry tried to remember where he left his wand. He spotted it on the bedside table and grabbed it to cast a cleaning spell before starting to climb off of Scorpius. Scorpius’s grip on his hips kept him in place. Harry looked down into the flushed but smirking face.

“Come here, Potter,” Scorpius purred, tugging at him.

Harry obeyed, shuffling forward until he was straddling Scorpius’s chest. As Scorpius smoothly sucked him down, Harry knew this was one thing the kid had experience at. He bobbed back and forth with enthusiasm, sucking and swirling his tongue at the tip, taking Harry to the hilt. The rhythm was steady and Harry could feel himself nearing the edge faster than he would have expected. Scorpius pulled back for air, working Harry’s cock with one hand while he maneuvered the other between them. He groaned as he started wanking himself, taking Harry back into his mouth.

Oh, that mouth. The noises Scorpius was making, the sound of his fist frantically working over his own cock. It was all too much.

“Malfoy… I’m close,” he panted, silencing the disappointed groan when Scorpius pulled away. He understood, of course—that’s why he had warned him. Still, he had hoped…

“Touch yourself, Potter,” Scorpius whispered up at him with a devilish look in his eye. “Come all over my pretty face.”

“Fuck yes,” Harry moaned, certain he’d never heard anything so hot in his entire life. He took hold of his cock, fucking into his own fist. Scorpius opened his mouth eagerly, jerking and panting as his own orgasm approached once more.

“Potter…” Scorpius whispered, free hand clumsily finding its way up Harry’s chest, to his neck, fingertips brushing the ends of his hair, “Ahhhh…. Albus!” he cried, fingers clenching in Harry’s hair as he came.

“Oh, shit,” Harry groaned, but it was too late. His release spurted over Scorpius’s neck and chin as mortification fought away Harry’s post-coital haze. He stared down at Scorpius’s come-covered face in horror.

Scorpius just smirked up at him, wiping at his chin before licking his fingers clean. Harry brought his hands up to cover his face, falling to the side to sit on the bed, groaning as the reality set in.

Albus. _His_ Albus, was the straight guy that Scorpius was pining for. Scorpius had used him, as a substitute. How could he have been so stupid?

No, how could _he_ have taken advantage of a kid? Ulterior motives weren’t important, Harry should have been stronger.

“Oh, lighten up, Harry,” Scorpius scoffed, dragging himself up to slouch against the headboard. “For one night, we both had a taste of what we really wanted and can never have. No harm done.”

No harm done? What would Al say? How could Harry carry on with them in the house like nothing had happened? It was a mess. Harry couldn’t think of what to say to that.

So he laughed. He laughed, and Scorpius laughed with him.

“Of course,” Scorpius added, still chuckling, “If it bothers you that much, I could always Obliviate you.”

Harry laughed harder at that. Eventually, he calmed himself down with a sigh.

“You know, that might not be a bad idea.”

_Fin_


End file.
